Silk
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: The truth is this: The world is not small, you are. And fate, can find you anywhere. [Neji x Sakura] [drabble]


**Title:** Silk  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Neji x Sakura  
**Spoilers:** N/A  
**Summary:** The truth is this: the world is not small, you are. And fate, can find you anywhere.  
**Word Count:** 744  
**Warnings:** Unclear timeline. Drabble

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is from Heroes.

**A/N:** Repost from my Pretty Little Liars account.

* * *

He let his hands trail over the curve of her flared hips, pressing them briefly into the satiny skin of her stomach, before continuing over the curve of her breasts, tickling and tender, moving up, up, up until he could cup her face in his wide hands. As he ran a thumb across the outline of soft lips, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him, happy, content. Her eyes glowed as she smiled.

As always, Neji felt his heart lurch in his chest at the look, felt his heart tumble in his chest as she traced the curve of his spine, then the breadth of his shoulders, until she could tangle her fingers in his thick hair. He allowed himself to be pulled down until she could press her lips to his, his tongue easily parting her lips to tangle with her own.

"Neji…" she sighed out his name and he knew he would never hear a more beautiful sound. His name on her lips. _His._ And no one else's. She cradled his head as he buried his face in the curve of her shoulder and breath in her soft scent of jasmine and rain.

"Sakura…" he whispered as he kissed her skin.

What did he do to deserve her? Someone so beautiful and perfect and kind. After everything she'd been through, she still had the strength to smile. And her smile soothed away all his problems and fears. Was he strong enough? Would the Council use the curse seal against him? Would he ever be free? Her smile soothed it all away.

Like the finest silk that felt like water, his Sakura was smooth and soft and strong. Her bubblegum hair as soft as clouds, but as gleaming as the sun. Her porcelain skin as smooth as glass, but hiding the strength of twenty men. And her pouting lips as yielding as water under his own, but with one smile could make him loose his inhibitions like he would with no one else.

_Yes_, his mind agreed as he trailed kisses around her collarbone. _My Sakura is like silk_. Beautiful and strong. And only a few are fortunate to own so perfect a piece. And like a silken blanket, she draped herself around him, hiding him from the world and wrapping him in warmth and love.

And maybe that was what had drawn her to him. She gravitated towards him like the ocean towards the moon, because she wanted to help him. To see him smile. To wash away all the pain with silken-lipped kisses and glowing-eyed smiles.

"My silken flower," he said against her lips, feeling them arch into a smile as her arms tightened around his neck.

Five years ago this would have seemed very strange to Neji. The number one rookie completely wrapped around the teammate of the idiot who had defeated him in the Chounin Exams. But something had drawn her to him that day at the Hokage Mountain, and she had caught a glimpse of him with his defenses down, and was entranced by what she saw. After a moment's contemplation, she had offered him a smile, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. And all it took was that one smile and he was hooked.

A genjutsu, he had accused her of, weeks later, when he realized he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had laughed, the sound of chiming bells shooting straight down his spine and told him, "Maybe it's fate."

And maybe it was. Maybe it was fate that led them here. Fate that led this beautiful and dangerous kunoichi to ensnare him in her silken web of green eyes and gentle touches. Fate that led him to kiss her over and over as he ran his fingers through her hair.

As she pulled him down by his hair for another kiss, Neji found he didn't really care if it was fate. Who was he to try and change it? Fate might have branded this curse seal upon his forehead, but Neji would gladly give up his Byakugan to fate if it gave him one more touch of silk.


End file.
